


Marigold

by AgenteYumi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Origin Story, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Tómalo todo. Solo necesito días y días y noches gentiles.





	Marigold

La plaga fue solo la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Estaba ya harta. Al principio aquella aura de misterio había tenido su encanto. Que no supiera cuando o si lo volvería a ver pero de pronto, él regresaba con alguna curiosidad traída de sus viajes tenía su encanto. Luego eso se volvió la desesperante costumbre de salir huyendo luego de cada pelea.  
Entonces llegaron los escarabajos rojos, la enfermedad y las muertes. No fueron tantas en principio como para preocupar a nadie. Ella misma no estaba preocupada aquella mañana en que casi tropieza con un carro de manzanas en el mercado. Alguien evitó el accidente, tomándola por la mano hasta ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio. Y en vez de darle las gracias, lanzó un grito ante el aterrador aspecto de su salvador.  
  
-¡AH! ¡Un… un….! ¿Un doctor de la plaga?- balbució la chica, avergonzándose al instante de haberse asustado por tan poco. El dueño de la máscara se la quitó, riéndose. No era feo, con aquel cabello del mismo color que los bosques de otoño y la piel color alabastro. Y esos ojos grises…– Lo… lo siento, señor.  
  
-Admito que es un poco tétrica la máscara. Pero tengo que llevarla por precaución.  
  
-Muchas gracias por evitar que me cayera. Soy…  
  
No logró presentarse, en ese momento una voz chillona le habló al doctor.  
  
-¡Doctor 69, deje de estar jugando al caballero de armadura plateada y vuelva para acá!- gritó el cuestor Valdemar, encargado de la salubridad del reino en esos momentos difíciles.  
  
-¡Enseguida!- respondió el doctor, un poco decepcionado de no poder seguir la plática-. Ten más cuidado, señorita. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar… no, espera… si te vuelvo a encontrar es porque te enfermaste de la plaga y eso no sería agradable. ¡Bueno, espero estés bien!  
  
Y desapareció entre la multitud.  
  
  
Volviendo a la casa, se dispuso a hacer la cena en lo que Asra regresaba, aún sorprendida por su encuentro en el mercado. Picaba las verduras, pero pensaba más en lo que se encontraba en su tienda, cada hierba y raíz que tenía almacenada, algunas muy raras y caras.  
Su tía había fallecido mucho antes de que supiera el uso de todas, pero gracias a las anotaciones que había dejado pudo continuar con su aprendizaje. Quizá esas hierbas pudieran ayudar.  
  
-Ya volví- avisó Asra, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Faust se deslizó por la pierna de la chica y subió hasta su hombro, dándole un bop en la nariz, arrancándole una risita.  
  
-Me alegra saber que volvieron. Un poco más y ya está la sopa.  
  
-Sí, gracias.  
  
Pero la cena de esa noche fue distinta. Sobre el diván de la muy improvisada sala, hecha de muebles dispares, estaban dos morrales. Marian se limitó a observarlos en silencio, mientras llevaba la comida. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Faust, hasta que ambos cedieron a la tensión.  
  
-¿Porqué está ahí mi morral, Asra?- inquirió, al fin, con toda la seriedad del mundo en su voz.  
  
-No seguiremos aquí mientras la plaga se extiende, Mari. Nos iremos un tiempo. Y hoy es un buen día para salir de viaje, todos los augurios son propicios.  
  
-¿Nos?- preguntó incrédula la hechicera.- ¿Cuándo dije que quería irme?  
  
-¿Y acaso piensas quedarte aquí?- replicó él, mirándole fijo a los ojos.  
  
-Asra, los dos podemos ayudar a la causa. Sabemos de medicina un poco, qué remedios usar. O podemos inventarlos. Quizá podamos evitar que esto se ponga aún peor.  
El mago la miró, confundido.  
  
-Pensé que me seguirías a donde fuera.  
  
-No si es salir huyendo por milésima vez. Si puedo ayudar, voy a ayudar ¿Qué diría mi tía si me viera almacenar los remedios que podrían salvarnos, en vez de distribuirlos? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres de mí?  
  
-Supongo que querrían que vivieras, no verte tan pronto.  
  
-¡No voy a vivir en paz si no lo intento, Asra!  
  
-Y yo no pienso quedarme a ver como todo esto se derrumba. No voy a quedarme a ver como te destruyes por milésima vez por una causa que no tiene solución.  
  
-Pues no pienso moverme de aquí. Así que tendrás que irte tú solo- sentenció. Conforme salían los argumentos, ambos se habían levantado de sus sillas, pero con ese ultimátum, Marian volvió a sentarse.-Si es lo que tú quieres hacer, adelante. Pero no esperes que te siga.  
  
El mago se veía herido. Pero no dudó en tomar su morral, bruscamente. La serpiente le dedicó una mirada muy triste a quien se quedaba.  
  
-Adiós- susurró.  
  
-Adiós, Faust. Cuídalo mucho.- le encomendó. Faust asintió, no muy convencida.  
  
Y apenas la puerta se cerró, la muchacha se echó a llorar sobre su plato de sopa.  
  
Se conocían desde hacía cuánto ¿Diez años? Eran aún unos niños. En ese entonces su tía le encomendaba que les llevara de comer a él y a otro niño, un poco más huraño. Muriel, le había dicho que se llamaba.  
Luego él se colaba por las noches para dormir con ella, mientras se contaban cuentos y leyendas y él le hablaba de los arcanos. Había sido en una de las mascaradas cuando ambos se habían declarado, lo recordaba perfecto por el disfraz de mariposa cristal que había llevado y él llevaba una máscara de zorro que le había ayudado a hacer. Se habían divertido molestando a los cortesanos, y, escondidos de Vulgora, en la fuente, él le había robado su primer beso.  
Al morir su tía, Asra había estado a su lado.  
Y por más que intentaba alejar la idea de su cabeza, no podía más que pensar que quizá no lo volvería a ver. Era realista pensarlo, nadie que se enfermara de la plaga había sobrevivido a ella. Y no era poco común que quienes trabajaban de cerca con los enfermos acabaran sucumbiendo.  
Pero tenía que intentarlo.  
  
  
Así que a la mañana siguiente, aún ojerosa y cansada por haber dormido mal, se dirigió a casa del doctor que había visto el día anterior. Se detuvo en la panadería y tomó un croissant, relleno de chocolate, para animarse el día.  
  
-Oye- preguntó al panadero-. ¿Conoces a un doctor pelirrojo, altísimo?  
  
-Ah, sí. El doctor Devorak. No hace mucho que llegó. Creo que vive por el lado sur de la ciudad. ¿Porqué, te sientes mal?- le miró preocupado el muchacho.  
  
-No, es solo que pensé que quizá podría ayudar. ¡Bueno, nos veremos!  
  
Continuó su camino hacia la zona sur de Vesubia, mirando de vez en cuando los carretones que se llevaban los enfermos hacia el lazareto, con compasión.  
Finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba. Una perrita muy perezosa estaba en la puerta. Ni siquiera se movió para olfatearla, solo bostezó y continuó mirando la calle, totalmente indiferente. Dudó de si llamar. ¿Qué tal si el doctor no estaba? ¿Qué tal si la rechazaba? ¿Qué tal si…?  
Y para su sorpresa, el doctor abrió la puerta.  
  
-Ya, ya acabé de limpiar, Brundle, ahora, ya sabes qué hacer si necesitas ir al baño.- y tras dejar pasar a la perrita, cerró la puerta.  
  
Marian parpadeó dos veces, sin entender qué había pasado. Acto seguido, el pelirrojo volvió a abrir la puerta, rojo hasta las orejas por su descuido.  
  
-¡Ay mil disculpas! ¡No me fijé!- se disculpó, tomando la mano de la hechicera y agitándola efusivamente, a modo de saludo y disculpa. Solo entonces observó mejor a quien le pedía disculpas-. Eres la chica de ayer. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿O no podías esperar a verme de nuevo?- y al decir lo último, intentó posar en el marco de la puerta, luciendo su sonrisa más seductora.  
  
La muchacha, aún con el corazón herido por la huida de su amante, no fue la mejor receptora para ese gesto, por lo que el doctor carraspeó y se portó más profesional.  
  
-Soy Marian. Tengo algunos conocimientos de herbolaria y también poseo una tienda con una extensa cantidad de hierbas y remedios. Pero quisiera aprender más de medicina y poder ayudar en esta situación.- se explicó.  
  
-Bueno, si es aso, puedo tomarte como mi aprendiz. Pero, pasa, tal vez pueda empezar a explicarte algunos conceptos. Qué modales los míos. Mi nombre es Jules Devorak.  
  
-¿No has dormido lo suficiente, cierto?- preguntó Marian, reparando por primera vez en las profundas ojeras del doctor.  
  
-La última vez que dormí lo suficiente aún no nacía, querida.- y soltó una risa bastante sincera. Parecía que tenía algo de tiempo sin tener a quién contarle chistes malos.  
  
-Creo que prepararé algo de café o ninguno de los dos podrá hacer nada.  
  
-Serías muy amable.  
  
La casita del doctor era bastante cálida, si acaso un poco desordenada. Estaba llena de libros y afiches de medicina, así como algunas obras de teatro y literatura. Brundle tenía su rincón, durmiendo apaciblemente en el piso. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era la amplia colección de sanguijuelas que poseía, todas en frascos, esperando su comida. En la sala, una chimenea y sobre esta, algunos cazos y cucharones. El fuego estaba un poco bajo, pero serviría para preparar algunas tazas de la energizante bebida. Muy amablemente el doctor fue a la fuente y le trajo el agua. Le pasó el frasco de latón donde guardaba los granos, ya molidos.  
  
-Es mejor así- le explicó-. Me ahorra tiempo.  
  
Jules se tomaba el café sin azúcar. Marian, por su parte, añadió dos cucharadas, susurrando a la taza que eran para atraer la dulzura.  
  
-Son un poco raros los de tu tipo.- comentó el doctor, perplejo ante esa costumbre-. En fin, primero lo primero: Valdemar.  
  
-Pensé que lo primero sería aprender sobre asepsia y todo eso.  
  
-No, lo primero es aprender a lidiar con Valdemar. Es…. Muy especial.  
  
Pero la noche les agarró oyendo las aventuras de Jules en reinos lejanos, aderezados con gestos y una escoba que usó a guisa de espada.  
  
-¡Y ahí estaba yo, rodeado de quince piratas, sin que nadie me pudiera auxiliar! Mi espada perdida, sin aliento. Pero tuve la suerte que nos agarró la marea y una ola los limpió a todos de la cubierta. No podía creer mi suerte.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó luego?  
  
-Bueno, se convencieron que era de mala suerte atacar el barco de una mujer pirata. Pero para ese momento, Mazelinka ya había logrado tomar sus tesoros, así que cuando huyeron, se fueron con las manos vacías.  
  
-Sí que debe ser temible esa Mazelinka- Marian bostezó-. Ay. Debería irme, es muy tarde.  
  
-No puedes irte solo así. Es ya muy tarde y quién sabe qué pueda pasar.  
  
-Está bien. Puedo cuidarme sola, doctor.  
  
-No, no, insisto. Así no pierdo tiempo mañana para empezar la siguiente lección.  
  
-¿La siguiente lección o la siguiente anécdota totalmente imposible?- replicó ella, con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Ambas, si te parece bien. Deja te acomodo la cama.  
  
-¿Y tú donde dormirás?  
  
-Con Brundle, por supuesto.  
  
Por toda respuesta, la perra le dedicó una mirada hastiada, como si le dijera que se consiguiera su propio rincón.  
  
-No me molesta compartir si no hay más espacio. – comentó, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara una vez más. Había algo de adorable en su expresión levemente confundida.  
  
-Bueno. Aparte hace algo de frío.-trató de ocultar su sonrojo yéndose rápidamente a disponer de la desordenada cama.  
Marian comenzó a apagar las luces en la casa poco a poco, hasta dejar solo la del pequeño cuarto. Se quitó las sandalias y se deshizo la trenza, dejando en la mesa de noche una simple flor de cempazúchitl y una pluma verde, de tonos irisados. Jules estaba ya extendido en la cama, tratando de ocupar el menos espacio posible, algo difícil para alguien tan alto.  
  
-¿Porqué decidiste mejor dedicarte a la ciencia? Sé que la gente como tú no desconoce remedios bastante eficaces- preguntó el doctor, mirándole con curiosidad.  
  
-Creo que si expando lo que conozco, podría ser de más utilidad. Aparte en tiempos de dificultad la gente acude a mi para saber si sobrevivirá. Supongo que puedo usar eso para tratarlos. Me tienen más confianza que a ustedes.  
  
-Deben ser las máscaras.  
  
-Quizás. Que descanses.- y cerró los ojos, echándose la sábana encima.  
  
Jules continuó mirándola unos minutos más, antes de apagar la vela.  
Y pese a que ambos habían intentado mantener la distancia y no tocarse, entre la noche él se sintió aprisionado entre dos brazos que se rehusaban a soltarle. Sintió el pecho húmedo, no por el calor que emanaba la muchacha –él mismo era de piel bastante fría-, sino por lo que parecían ser lágrimas, a juzgar por los leves hipidos que daba su respiración.  
  
-Lo siento- repetía entre sus sueños.  
  
No tuvo el corazón quitársela de encima, decidiendo mejor abrazarla, acto que mágicamente la calmó, hasta que él mismo volvió a conciliar el sueño. Con un poco de suerte, quizá despertaría antes que ella y no tendría que saberlo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Costó un poco de trabajo hacer que la historia no se pareciera a "I'm sorry" de Junkpilestuff, en tumblr, supongo porque son los mismos eventos y misma ruta.  
> *A mi parecer, Julian le coquetearía a todo lo que le parezca atractivo, pese a que es generalmente súper profesional como doctor, aquí es más joven, posiblemente habrá sido peor de coqueto en esos años, amen de que como es bi/pan.  
> *No sé porqué tengo el headcanon de que Valdemar tiene voz chillona, pero Vulgora tiene voz de contralto (tipo la Reina de la Noche, en La Flauta Mágica).


End file.
